1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a panel turning apparatus; and, more particularly, to an apparatus for turning a panel from a first orientation to a second, desired orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of panels for various applications, it is often necessary to perform one or more operations on opposite sides of the panels. For example, the Assignee of the present application manufactures panels of solid surfacing material for use in numerous products including counter tops, table tops, wall partition systems and the like; and during the process of manufacturing such panels, it is necessary to sand both sides of the panels. This is typically accomplished by laying a panel on a work table, sanding the upwardly facing side thereof, turning the panel over and then sanding the opposite side.
Panels of solid surfacing material, however, are often rather large and heavy. For example, such panels are commonly manufactured in sizes of up to 12 feet long by 3 feet wide and may weigh as much as 250 pounds. Obviously, panels of such size and weight cannot easily be handled by one person; and, as a result, it typically requires at least two people to pick up a panel which has been sanded on one side and turn it over so that it may be sanded on the opposite side. The necessity of waiting until a second person is available to assist in turning over a panel slows up the overall process of manufacturing the panel, and also requires that the second person stop whatever he is doing thus interfering with his work schedule as well.
Because of the weight and size of the panels, there is also a risk of injury to a worker or damage to a panel due to a panel slipping or being dropped as it is being handled.
After the sanding operations have been completed on both sides of a panel, it then becomes necessary to transfer the panel to a different location for storage or to permit a different type of operation to be performed. The same problem will again occur in that a second person must be called over to assist in carrying the panel to the different location.